<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain, Rain, Come and Stay by Rosedelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029920">Rain, Rain, Come and Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio'>Rosedelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day at the Misty Lake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imaizumi Kagerou/Wakasagihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain, Rain, Come and Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rain is quite calming.</p><p>I wrote this for Gensokyo Festival 2020 Day 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope it rains soon,” Wakasagihime said. The sky was cloudy, but the fairies were still playing at the lake.</p><p>“I hope so too,” Kagerou replied. She sat under her umbrella by the lake’s shore.</p><p>Soon, they got their wish and the fairies dispersed. Except for the sound of raindrops, it was quiet.</p><p>Kagerou shifted closer to Wakasagihime, moving the umbrella over both of them. Wakasagihime didn’t need it, but she didn’t object. They watched as the rain made ripples.</p><p>Eventually, the rain would stop and the fairies would return. Until then, they were alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>